yugioh Yugia and the other side
by light-of-wings
Summary: the story is about Yugia one day after school her ans her friends goes to duel for fun when she is challenge to a duel. The challenger played a card that is band. It sends her to a different world there she meats Yugi. The question is why is she and why does Yugi and Yugia look alike and what is the story behind Yugia's past that involves Yugi's dad?


Grate I'm late for school! I thought as i rushed out of the back door. I ran as fast as I could to buss stop. When I finally got there i looked at the clock. My mouth dropped to the floor. I was an hour early. I looked at my puzzle and shuck it hard as I could. Then a voice came out of the puzzle" **HAY WHAT WAS WHAT FOR.** " the voice said " **why did you tell me that i was late for school** " I said " **well first off I said 'your have an hour before school' and second you been late the past two days so I thought that today will be fine**." the voice replayed back. Why and how did I get stuck with this smart-butt spirit. I thought to myself as I tried to come down. " **So did you and the spirit have a fight.** " a girl said. The girl was weairing my school uniform. it was my friend Tae. " **W** **hat with that face**." she said to me. One thing about her that makes me...well let me put this way. I'm short of a tom-boy...well...more like I take care of my self okay and she is VARY GIRLY. " **No. He woke me up too early." "oh i see...um can I fix your hai-** " " **Dont you dare tuch me ok im not in the mood to put your ' be girly Yugia' this morning** " I said. " **W** **ell someone got on the wrong said of the bed**." a boy said. It was my friend Joey and with him was Tristan. How can this morning get any more worst. The two most perverted boys in the school and yet we're friend. Even thou they makes perverted comments about me. They look out for me when I first stared high school, it was funny they started hitting on me and then I kinda well beat them up. All I did was punch them and gave them black eyes, but later on after I had one of my 'episodes' some girls where making fun of me. They stood up for me and told the girls to back off. Finally the buss came and the four of us went to school.

" **Finally school is out for the weekend.** " Joey said " **Yeah** **now lets get go to the...hay Yugia what are you doing?** " Tristan asked me. " **I don't know, why do you asked and if you haven't tell I'm not in the mood to put with anything today**." I said with a look that didn't care what they did or going to do. " **Well it just that you haven't been doing any PE this week. I was thinking that you had another-** " i stopped him " **No it just that Gramps doesnt want me to do any thing to put me in there again.** " I said. " **I got an idea lets go to the game scanter-** " Tae started to say " **Why** " the boys and I said at the same time. " **You didn't let me finish. Joey and Tristan try but fail at picking up the girls and Yugia can duel.** " For once I liked that idea and it seams that the boys liked it too. " **Okay,but can we at lest change clothes.** " I said " **Okay, and why don't you pack a bag to stay over for this weekend Yugia.** " Tea said. There was noway I was going to get out of that. So I agreed but something was off when I left home. I checked my bag to see if i forgot something. " **You have everything and more so why are you restless.** " The spirit said. " **I don't know** ". I replayed

Every thing was going fine at the scanter. Tae was taking to girls about girly things, Tristan tried to pick up girls and Joey ran in to Kaiba. They acted to fight but I know that it was an act. The truth is that they are seeing each other. I found out by walking on them kissing one time and let just say that they were doing more. The spirit and I will never get that out of our minds. Then I was challenge to a duel and something was way off about him. Then in the middle of the batTle he used a card that is forbidden he and I was raped in light. Then I was falling out of the sky?! I fell on someone. " **I'm sorry I don't know how-** " I stopped my-self the person how got me. Someone who look liked me but the person was a BOY?! All I could say was " **Where I'm** "


End file.
